Human
Humans (aka man/'Man'The Lands, mankind, humankind, human race, humanity or humanfolk) are the predominant and most established race in the world of Daventry, and humans have the most land. According to Derek Karlavaegen, Humans came from the Other World to Daventry during the first and subsequent withdrawals; because of that they view people of Earth as their ancestors, and they share many of our same books and legends. They were among the first to go through the Withdrawal, and as such, got a fair head start in the world. Humans also wage the most wars and destroy the land more than any other race and some Elves look down on humans as being coarse and brutal. Nevertheless, whilst less and less Elves, Dwarves and Dragons roam Daventry, humans continue to grow in number. However alternatively it is strongly implied in the original manuals that events in the King's quest games occurred a long time ago in our past here on earth. In this interpretation we share the same mythology because we exist in the same world just many generations after the events occurred. See On the Origin of Daventry for further information. Background Eons in the past long after the passing of the lizardfolk, mammals evolved into the first of humanity. When the universe was younger and humanity less proud, giants did roam the earth and magic kept the forces of chaos and darkness at bay. All of the races of the earth struggled for their survival, sometimes together, sometimes against each other. In time it was the humanfolk who proved the strongest, both by the force of their magics and the number of their people. Uneasy peace existed for millenia as the humans moved from their caves and their forests to build their first cities. The places they deserted--the wild and free places--were left to the others. As the centuries passed, more and more of humanity condensed into its cities and towns, and the passing years saw less of the dwarfs, and elves, and other beings. Humanity was fruitful and spread its masses over more and more of the earth, squeezing the dragons, and unicorns, and other creatures into smaller and smaller places, remote from humans. As humanfolk saw less and less of these beings and creatures, they began to say that they did not exist, and the stories told of them and their deeds and adventures were myth, legend, folklore, and fairy story. As humanfolk built more and more across the world, they began to place more and more faith in their numbers and philosophies and technologies than they did in magic and nature. The world went out of balance. Humans were walled away in cities and towns, isolated from the natural world by roofs and ledgers. They scoffed at magic and dismissed it as fantasy and deception. In time humanity came to not only reject the magical, strange, unique, and different, but to fear and condemn them. Those humans and other races that continued to practice magic saw that disbelief was upon them, and that they were in danger. To survive they withdrew.KQC3E, 4-5 Some say that humans are stupid creatures, that are always trying to defy Mother Nature.Fish (KQ3)""Well, humans are pretty stupid creatures. They're always trying to defy Mother Nature" Physiology and culture Humans are a mortal race, with limited life spans. In general most humans more than likely do not live much longer than fifty years, with some reaching a hundred years maximum (based on a few references to age, senility and elderly found in the in the games and novels). The latter is longer than medieval standards, under similar real world conditions (of about 50 years), this could be in part due to magic, but also sometimes access to more modern technology (presumably brought into the world). Graham is considered old at about mid-forties in KQ4. KQ3 mentions that the old Gnome, looks to about one hundred in human years, and Rokaill (age 78). Which suggests if Rokaill, and others have lived to be almost 100, they are venerable indeed. Rokaill was suffering from senility and almost ready to retire in See No Weevil. While humans are generally mortal, some have extended there lives or gained immortality usually through magic or belong to sub-races with naturally longer lives/immortality. Some of these sub-races may include the Mystics (and Crystal Mystics) and the Faeries of Etheria. Humans come in many skin tones, usually between light to dark skin tones. Though some of the sub-races such as the Faeries have vary between light flesh tones to green skin tones. Human ears are rounded, and come in the similar variations found on their earth counterparts. Though sub-races such as the Faeries may have both smaller pointed ears (Titania), and larger rounded ears (see Oberon, Edgar and Malicia), or somewhere in between (Weaver of Dreams). Though the appearance of pointy ears may be an effect of animation angles, and/or tops of ears obscured by hair styles. For example, Oberon appears to have pointy ears on the close up scene (where hair may be covering the top of his ears), and rounded ears in other scenes. Even Rosella and Valanice at times appears to have similarly pointed ears in some scenes, when viewed from various angles (for example assorted scenes in the intro). Humans have five fingers in the artwork for most of the games. However in some scenes in KQ7 they are shown to have only 4 fingers (but five fingers in other scenes), this was most likely an limitation of the cartoon style used by the studio that created the artwork, rather than being accurate. Its been said by artists that drawing human hands is one of the most challenging anatomical parts of the human body to imitate. It other scenes in KQ7 created by other studios the characters grow a mysterious 5th digit. Again this is likely because a higher quality studio was employed to do the artwork for those scenes. Sierra's employment of several animation studios to do the artwork for KQ7, is in contrast to the Disney Studios style, which tends to be physically accurate with characters anatomy giving human characters five fingers on each hands Human technology and architecture appears to very between medieval, Victorian, up to early twentieth century in origin. It is not uncommon to see mid to late 19th century-style water pumps, alongside medieval castles. American style pot-bellied stoves and even range ovens are used even in the most humble of homes, while others use simple fires inside of a chimney to cook their food. Even those who use fireplaces, the styles range from older to more modern designs. Many of the cabins, cottages, Behind the scenes Humans are usually known as 'humans' in most cases, but occasionally are referred to as 'Man' (see KQ8 for example). The reference to 'Man' is more of a nod to the Tolkien's name for humans in the Lord of the Rings. Humans at least of the mortal variety, appear to be fairly rare in the Realm of Eldritch. If going by KQ7 alone it might seem that humans do not live in Eldritch at all. That individuals (these mostly being trolls, and inhabitants of the desert) are surprised to even see humans. It is unknown if the ghost Colin Farwalker was once human or of one of the other races. It's also not know what race the ancients desert culture used consist of although imagery would also seem to suggest they were humans. Attis seems to suggest that Valanice/Rosella are 'children/daughters of humanity" which seems to suggest that he isn't human. However, according to KQ7: Authorized Guide it shows concept art (by Marc Hudgins) for KQ7 Edgar, which clearly lists him as "Human", and the book also states: "...Rosella and her mother Valanice will encounter and interact with scores of different characters, some human, many not, and others...well, we'll let you decide."KQ7:TAG, pg 207 Which suggests that yes humans of some sort do live in the universe of Etheria. It further seems to confirm that the faeries must be a 'human' race. There at least appears to be humans buried in the Ooga Booga Land however, and undead humans. If The King's Quest Companion is taken into account some of the deities and fairies also appear to be considered 'human' but apparently of a different race than the common humanity. Even Attis is described as 'human' at least one point (and also in the official concept art by Marc Hudgins also states he is 'human'). But its clear he is also immortal and a diety of some sort, but of a lesser stance than the Faeries of Etheria who live above. They may just be humans who have gained immortality due to consistently eating Ambrosia. Humans (unofficial) Humans appear in fan fiction and games, see Humans (unofficial). References * Category:Withdrawal Category:Primates Category:Races (KQ1) Category:Races (KQ2) Category:Races (KQ3) Category:Races (KQ4) Category:Races (KQ5) Category:Races (KQ6) Category:Races (KQ7) Category:Races (KQ8) Category:Races (TFC) Category:Races (KOS) Category:Races (SNW) Category:Races (TKQC) Category:Races (WatP/AiS)